Taylor Swift Tonks and Lupin songfictions
by charmedpowerofsisters3
Summary: Taylor Swift songfictions for Tonks and Lupin. I decided to put them together just 'cause I'm weird. Enjoy. P.S. I may add more of these later, so for that purpose this is In Progress, and not complete
1. A Perfectly Good Heart

**Author's Note: Here's my songfiction for the Tonks and Lupin love story set to A Perfectly Good Heart. Enjoy and please review or I will have to cry. :(**

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_

_Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart now?_

Tonks and Lupin where having another fight about Tonks wanting to be with Lupin but he didn't think it a good idea. He was naming again his immense list of reasons as to why he and Tonks couldn't be together. Tonks would try to say something but Remus would just ignore it. She thought that he was afraid of his own feelings, and in truth he was, he didn't want to ruin Tonks' life by letting her fall for him, unfortunately it was a little too late. Tonks had already fallen for him and now she loved him more than anything in the world.

_Why would you wanna make the very first scar?_

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_

"Remus," Tonks spoke finally getting him to pay attention to her words "you've talked about poverty, and age, and I don't know what else but the one thing you haven't done is tell me that you don't love me. If you tell me that Remus I'll go away and leave you alone, I'll stop being the stubborn woman I know you think I am and I know that I am but before you say anything I want to make sure you know this isn't just a stupid girl crush." Remus began to speak but before he could Tonks pressed her lips to his the feeling of the kiss made Lupin experience things he never would've believed possible, for him anyway.

_Maybe I should've seen the signs_

_Should've read the writing on the wall_

_And realized by the distance in your eyes_

_That I would be the one to fall_

_No matter what you say_

_I still can't believe_

_That you would walk away it don't make sense to me but why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_

Remus and Tonks broke apart and she gave him an acquiring look while he pressed his hand against his forehead briefly. Then he looked down on her and said "Of course I love you Tonks, it's the fact that I love you so much that I don't want you to get hurt." Tonks smiled and looked up at Remus "I'm a big girl I can take care of myself."

_Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart now?_

_Why would you wanna make the very first scar?_

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_

_It's not unbroken anymore_

_How do I get it back the way it was before?_

"I know that you can take care of yourself, it just seemed like…" Lupin stopped speaking but Tonks interrupted him "I was so obsessed with getting what I wanted that I wouldn't pay attention to the little things." Tonks offered "Exactly, how did you know?" Tonks just shrugged and kissed Remus again.

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_

_Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart now?_

_Why would you wanna make the very first scar?_

_Why would you wanna break?_

_Why would you wanna break it?_

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_

Remus and Tonks broke apart and Lupin asked "Do you want to go for a walk?" Tonks smiled and she didn't notice, but her hair changed from grey to pink and then to its natural color of color of light **chocolate** and to a little below shoulder length. Lupin observed this and said "Um, your hair." Tonks pulled a soft strand from her shoulder and studied it. Then said "Natural hair, I wonder why..."Then she looked up at Lupin who smiled. "What are you smiling about?" Tonks said letting out a small laugh "I like it." So Tonks instead of changing her hair back to its signature pink left it the way it was and the **couple** walked down the street holding hands.

_Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart now?_

_Why would you wanna make the very first scar?_

Tonks stopped briefly an Lupin asked "Is anything wrong?" A girlish smile appeared on Tonks' face as she replied "I'm fine I just have a question for you... why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?" Lupin replied in some way but Tonks couldn't hear him over her laughing. The two walked on and soon Remus Lupin was laughing at the sight of N. Tonks' uncontrollable giggling. The two put their arms around each other and walked into the distance.

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_

**This is a truly good song if you haven't heard it I encourage you to. It's so beautiful and it just seemed to match Tonks and Lupin's relationship so perfectly. Remember though they may be physically dead they will remain alive in the hearts of those who love and are loyal to them. Tonks and Lupin may the rest in peace and live on wherever they are now. Please review or I won't bring them back from the dead in a fanfiction. **


	2. I'm Only Me When I'm With You

**Author's Note: Here's another Lupin/Tonks songfiction. This time based on I'm Only Me When I'm With You. It's basically what Lupin did after Mrs. Weasley was asking about Tonks and if Lupin knew her plans for the holidays during Half Blood Prince. So without further ado I present to you (hey that rhymes) Lupin and Tonks I'm Only Me When I'm With You. Here's the song fiction:**

_Friday night beneath the stars_

_And the field behind your yard_

_You and I are painting pictures in the sky_

_And sometimes we don't say a thing_

_Just listen to the crickets sing_

_Everything I need is right here by my side_

(Flashback)

"Mmmm, I got the impression that Tonks was going to spend Christmas alone actually." Mrs. Weasley said. She was speaking to Remus Lupin who seemed to be the only one to understand her look. The others at the table just simply retuned to eating their food while Remus returned Molly's gaze for only a moment longer. He returned to his potatoes and gravy. He kept his gaze down at his plate until Harry, who was sitting next to him asked a question.

(Flashback End)

_And I know everything about you_

_I don't want to live without you_

_I'm only up when you're not down_

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_

_It's like no matter what I do_

_Well it drives me crazy half the time, the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true_

_And I'm only me when I'm with you_

Remus Lupin apparated shortly down the street from a small house. Even from this distance it was visible that the house was mean to be inhabited by two people and nothing more. Lupin began to walk at a usual pace down the street towards the small house. As he approached the house he noticed that there were no lights on. It was just after this fact that he arrived at the house. He turned himself in the direction of the front porch and then hesitated before redirecting himself to the back gate a padlock was on the gate. Remus drew his wand and murmered Alo Homora. He walked around to the back of the house and peered through a small window. Below the windowsill a pink haired woman laid asleep Remus sighed and retreated deep in to his thoughts.

_Just a small-town boy and girl_

_Living in a crazy world_

_Trying to figure out what is and isn't true_

_And I don't try to hide my tears_

_The secrets or my deepest fears_

_Through it all nobody gets me like you do_

_And you know everything about me _

_You say that you can't live without me_

_I'm only up when you're not down_

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_

_It's like no matter what I do_

_Well it drives me crazy half the time the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true_

_And I'm only me when I'm with you_

Remus jumped out of his thoughts and disapparated hastily as he saw Tonks stir. At the loud crack in her back garden she awoke fully and turned to stare at the empty blackness. She sighed as she watched the darkness grow slightly brighter. She was being insane he would never come to her house. She didn't even know if he knew where her house was. She sighed and turned 

onto her sighed and fell back asleep within 30 minutes, though her thoughts never strayed from Remus John Lupin.

_When I'm with anybody else, it's so hard to be myself_

_And only you can tell_

_That I'm only up when you're not down_

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground _

_It's like no matter what I do_

_Well it drives me crazy half the time the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true_

_And I'm only me_

_Who I wanna be_

_Well I'm only me when I'm with you_

_With you_

**Author's Note: Great, Good, Bad, Awful, please give me feedback I will not be partial towards your judgment so if you want more Remus and Tonks. Please e-mail me, Private Message me, or even just review. Because I'm gonna go to sleep tonight and hope that I wake up to at least 3 reviews, which is better than any I've ever gotten before. Sad really I know. Please, please, please, please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please,please review. See how desperate I am. Thanks a million for reading. I hope you'll do the right thing and press the little blue button. It always works so you don't really have an excuse for it breaking.**


End file.
